The End
by Sayakuraki
Summary: What happens after Yuki and Kaname leave? Will Yuki go back? What will happen to Zero?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Vampire Knight.

* * *

Prologue

**~At the Kuran Mansion~**

Yuki waited by the door, waiting for Kaname. She had made up her mind; it was a hard decision. The door clicked open and standing there was Kaname.

"Oh Kaname-sama!" she cried, rushing into his arms. Kaname was surprised. "Yuki," he breathed in her ear. "What's the matter?"

"Onii-sama," she said through her tears. She knew her tears were dampening his shirt. She knew what she would be saying now would his heart. She knew… "I have loved you all these years, but…" her voice trailed away. "But since I left the Academy, I realized that my feelings for you weren't love… I don't love you as a lover. I think I love you as a family. I…" Kaname put a finger on her lips.

"I understand, Yuki. I will arrange a cab for you to go to the Academy tomorrow." his voice was gentle and comforting as always.

"Sorry, Onii-sama." she hugged him tighter.

"Don't be. Just remember that I will always be here for you." Kaname said as he wiped a tear from eye.

* * *

Please read on!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own characters in VK.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

The next morning, a cab had arrived to pick Yuki up to go to the Academy. Yuki's heart was confused. Was she supposed to be nervous? Was she feeling happy? Could she face Zero? Would he forgive her? Did he love her? All the questions were racing through her mind. But then Yuki remembered Kaname's words he had said the night before, "Everything will be all right, Yuki." His gentle voice gave her courage. With that, she took a deep breath and walked out to the cab. The mansion shrank smaller and smaller as the car drove away.

**~At Cross Academy~**

The cab let Yuki off in front of the gates. As she walked in there, nostalgic memories were coming to her. She remembered the laughter she shared with her friends, the crying of her father, and mostly Zero's hesitant bites on her neck.

Yuki decided to go meet her father first. She had missed him.

When she finally got to her father's office, she raised a fist to knock on the door, but hesitated for a while. Suddenly, the door opened, and saw Kaien's face.

"Yuki?" he was stunned.

"Hello Father," Yuki said. "It's been a long time. I see you are doing well."

"Well, it's nice to see you too. Come in. I want to hear what you've been up to." Kaien replied.

As soon as Yuki settled down in a comfy couch, she began to tell her father about things with Kaname and why she was here. "I discovered that I really lo-" Then the door opened. And that person the last person Yuki wanted to meet.

"Yuki! Why are you here?" Zero yelled. "I thought you and Kaname went into hiding." Then he pulled out the Bloody Rose and pointed it at Yuki. "I promised I'd kill you the next time we meet."

"Now Zero–" Kaien started.

"No Father. We did promise we'd kill each other the next time we meet. But Zero, I'm sorry I have to break our promise. I won't kill you. It's up to you whether you kill me or spare me. I just want to be in your heart, be by your side. I don't know why I didn't say this before, but, I love you Zero," Yuki blurted.

Zero didn't know how to respond. Of course, he loved Yuki. But he also despised her for leaving him behind.

"Please, Zero forgive me. I know I've hurt you many times, but…" she said through her tears. "…But I want to heal you this time." Before she knew it, Yuki was in Zero's warm embrace. The embrace that made her forget her worries. His chin was set on her head and his fingers running through her hair.

"Idiot I never thought of killing you." he whispered.

* * *

Sorry its kinda bad. Its my 2nd publish. Please review. The next chapter will be on next week or so. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I VK, but I own the characters that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ten years later

_Ten years later on a stormy night…_

"Ding dong ding dong"

"Oh, it must be Onii-sama," said Yuki. "Go get the door, Zero." Yuki was busy cooking dinner.

As Zero went to get the door, Aiko, their daughter, trailed behind him.

"Kaname-sama!" Aiko yelled cheerfully and jumped into Kaname's arms. "I've been waiting for you."

"My, it seems you have grown since I last saw you, Aiko," said Kaname, patting her head.

"Didn't I tell you to call him Oji-sama, Ai." said Yuki, coming to greet her brother.

"Really, Yuki, it doesn't to me," said Kaname, defending his niece. "I see that you and Zero are doing well. Now where's my nephew?"

"Oi, Ren, come down to meet your uncle!" shouted Zero.

Ren was 6 years old and was a prodigy. He was 2 years older than Aiko. Like his father, he had a sense of hatred and mistrust towards Kaname. Part of the reason was Aiko. He had loved his sister from the time she was born and swore to protect her from harm. He would often neglect his studies just play with his sister. Her smiles were his light and her laughter was his hope. But when his so called "Uncle" came, Aiko would turn all her attention to Kaname, leaving him alone in the darkness. (He has a complex)

A few minutes later, Ren appeared in the doorway. "Kaname Oji-sama," Ren greeted calmly. "Please excuse my rudeness. I was studying in my room and was not aware of your arrival. Forgive me."

"My, my, Ren, you are as polite as always." chuckled Kaname.

"Guys, dinner is ready." called Yuki as she set the table. "I expect you are joining us, Onii-sama. Yes?"

"Yes, it's been a while since we ate together," replied Kaname. With that, Zero and Ren both stomped their way to the table while Aiko skipped gleefully.

When everybody settled down, everybody said "Itatakimasu" and began digging in their plates. They were having seafood pasta that night. Suddenly, Ren started to pick out the shrimps in his pasta and gave them Aiko. Yuki was surprised. Zero was staring at his son in disbelief.

"Ren, I thought you loved shrimps…why are you giving them to Ai-chan?" asked his mother. Aiko looked at her brother, not knowing what was happening.

"Well," Ren started. "I do love shrimp, but Ai loves them even more. Don't you, Ai?"

Aiko nodded happily. "Yes! Thank you, Onii-chan!" Ren grinned. _What now, Oji-sama? _he thought.

Everyone chatted throughout the dinner. Kaname was telling Yuki and Zero about what was happening in the Senior Council. He was planning to ally with the Hunters Association to claim his authority in the Council.

As they were eating chocolate cake for dessert, Aiko asked Kaname a question. "Can I come sleep with you tonight, Kaname-sama?"

Zero and Ren turned their heads in Aiko's direction. They were shocked. _Sleeping…with…Kaname!!!???!!!!_ was their first thought.

* * *

Will Kaname say yes? What will Zero and Ren do?

Thanks for reading! I don't know when the next chapter will be about. I'm still thinking of ideas. Please leave your reviews or suggestions. I'm still learning how to make it good. Thanks! ^_^

Amy


	4. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in VK, but I own the characters that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 3: Expect the Unexpected

"Because…because thunder and lightning scares me," Aiko whispered innocently as tears welled up in her eyes.

Zero couldn't bear the thought of his daughter sleeping with another guy, _ especially Kaname._ "You can sleep with Mama and me, Ai-chan. I'm sure your uncle is tired–"

"No! No! I want to sleep with Kaname-sama!" she insisted. "Please!"

"Sure, Aiko, I don't mind." said Kaname, smiling. "Just as long as your mother says yes"

"Mama, can I?" asked Aiko, almost pleading.

"Ok" answered Yuki. "Just as long as you don't bother him when he's sleeping."

Aiko nodded. "Yeah!" Zero and Ren stared at Yuki.

"What?"

"Nothing," they muttered in unison as they stomped in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Well then," Yuki notioned Ai to follow her. "Let's get you washed." She turned to her brother. "Onii-sama, please help yourself. If you get thirsty, there's some packaged blood in the fridge."

While Yuki and Aiko were in the bathroom, Zero went to confront Kaname. "I don't care if you're Yuki's brother or how much Ai loves you, but if you do something funny to my daughter, I swear I will kill you. And that includes sucking her blood. Understood?"

"No need to be so harsh, my brother. Of course I won't drink my niece's blood." Sid Kaname casually.

"I may be married to Yuki, but you will never be my brother, Kaname," Zero shot back.

"I, too, won't forgive you, Oji-sama if you hurt my sister," said Ren, appearing from the kitchen.

"My, my, now father and son are ganging up on a single man." countered Kaname and then said to Zero, "I'll say what I said ten years ago. I let you live because of Yuki."

Ren couldn't stand his uncle anymore. "Are you threatening my father?"

Before Kaname could say anything, someone came running in the room. "Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" It was Aiko.

"Geez, Ai, I told you not run in the house," scolded Yuki from behind.

Ignoring her mother, Aiko showed Kaname her new nightgown. "Look at my new Hello Kitty gown, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname smiled, "It looks very cute on you, Aiko." Aiko giggled. "Now shall we go to bed?"

Aiko nodded. "Yeah!" She took Kaname's hand and led him out. Before they went up, they said Good night to everyone, leaving the three alone.

Zero and Ren called Yuki at the same time and whined. They were both jealous.

Yuki got annoyed. "Guys, calm down. I don't see the problem with Ai sleeping with her uncle. It's not like Onii-sama will hurt her. And besides, when I was little, before Oka-sama's death, I often slept with Onii-sama. Did I not tell you that Zero?"

Zero and Ren were shocked.

_**~In the bedroom~ **_

Kaname closed the door after them after he turned on the light. Aiko went to the huge bed and clambered up the bed while Kaname stood by the closet and changed his clothes.

"Aiko, I have a present for you," said Kaname while changing.

"Heh? What is it?"

He pulled out a box from the closet and handed it to Aiko. Surprised, she unwrapped it and removed the top. Inside the box was a teddy bear.

"Oh, it's so cute!" breathed Aiko. "Thank you, Kaname-sama!"

Watching his niece reminded Kaname of when Yuki was little. "What are you going to name it?"

"Ummm…" thought Aiko. "Oh, I know!"

* * *

Thanks 4 reading again! Reviews are always appreciated. If u have suggestions please tell me.

The next chapter should be out next week! SO PLEASE READ IT!!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5:Visitors

Chapter 4: Visitors

* * *

"I know! I'll name him Kaname," said Aiko.

Kaname didn't know what to say. "Why do you want to name it after me?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Aiko turned her head to meet Kaname's eyes. "Because I love you!" Then she yawned. Kaname chuckled. "Well then, let's go to sleep."

As the night wore on, Aiko snuggled closer to Kaname. Before she knew it, she was already in his arms. She could hear his steady heartbeat when her head rested against his chest and hear his rhythmic breathing. Aiko could smell a sweet honeysuckle fragrance coming off his skin. All that made her feel safe from mean vampires. Before going back to sleep, she kissed Kaname softly on the cheek. He pretended not to notice.

**~Next Morning~**

Aiko awoke to the rustling sound of Kaname's clothes. He was changing his clothes.

"Oh, did I wake you?" asked Kaname when he saw Aiko opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Kaname-sama," she yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning my dearAiko.

"Wow, You look cute, Ai!"

Ai beamed. Then he looked up to Kaname, and Kaname smiled at him. "Don't tell me… Ai, did you ask him to help you change?"

Aiko beamed again. "Yeah! Kaname-sama was going to call Mama, but I said nbo because I knew Mama was busy…and…I wanted him to!"

Zeeo was in father-jealous-of-other-guys mode. "You could asked Papa! I feel so sad!" Zero put his head in his hands and cried.

Aiko felt sorry. "Papa, don't cry, don't cry," she soothed him as she patted his head. "Good boy."

With that, her father started to tickle her. "Gotcha!" Then he lifted up in the air. Aiko forgotten she was holding her teddy, spread out her arms like an airplane. Her teddy fell.

"Ah, Papa let me down! Kaname fell! He's gonna die!"

Of course, he had no idea what Aiko was talking about. Then Zero put her down, and Aiko rushed to her teddy. Zero looked down on the floor and saw a teddy bear.

Aiko began tto cry. "Kaname died! It's all your fault Papa! I hate you!"

Zero gout hurt. "It's only a teddy bear! Where did you get that anyway?"

"Last night Kaname-sama gave it to me!"

That figures, he thought. Then Kaname came and comforted Aiko. "It's only a teddy. It won't die." He said gently as he wiped Aiko's tears. He turned the teddy right side up. "See? It's still smiling. It didn't die, right?"

Aiko nodded.

"Now stop crying. Big girls don't cry." Kaname hugged her, tucking her head under his chin. He kissed her hair.

"I love you, Kaname-sama," Aiko whispered softly, still recovering from her cry.

"I love you, too."

Zero heard this and was sulking in the corner. _I'm never going to let Ai be with that lecherous old man,_ he thought. As Ren went down the stairs, he could feel a terrible aura from the living room. He saw his father sulking in the corner, so he went over to calm him down. Then the bell rang.

"Oh, I think it's them," said Yuki, coming out from the kitchen. Ren was confused.

"Who- " he asked as he opened the door.

"Good morning!" said a familiar voice.

"Keita nii-chan!" gasped Ren. Then he saw 2 people standing beside Keita. "Akatsuki Oji-sama! Ruka Oba-sama! Good morning! Please come in."

Akatsuki just nodded. As they came in, Ruka said, "It's nice to see you, Ren. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks!"

When Aiko saw Keita, she jumped out of Kaname's embrace. "Kei nii-chan!" She went to Keita.

"Hi there Ai-chan!" said Keita as he patted her head. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yeah!"

Everybody exchanged their greetings. When everyone settled down, Yuki said, "Kids go eat your breakfast. It's already on the table. Keita, I prepared yours too, you can eat it if you want. Please keep an eye on these two for me."

"Thanks! I will, Yuki-sama!" Keita nodded in appreciation.

"Your welcome," Then Yuki turned to the adults. "Then shall we go upstairs to do some business?" All of them nodded in agreement.

Soon after the adults left, Keita noticed that Aiko was holding a bear the whole time. "I've never seen that before. Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Kaname-sama gave it to me before we went to sleep. I named it Kaname." Aiko explained.

"Wait a sec," Keita was confused. "Did you say, 'we' as in you and Kaname-sama sss…ssllept…together?"

"Yes!" replied Aiko enthusiastically.

Keita almost fainted. Though he was only 4 years older than Aiko, he had been in love with her ever since she was as a baby. it was determined that Keita was to be Aiko's groom when Aiko grows up.

**~Upstairs in Zero's study room~**

As soon as everyone sat down, Zero pullef out a report to show everyone. "As you might know, there has been several murders in Tokyo. When authorities examined the bodies, there wasn't a single drop left in the bodies and there were 2 small holes in each of the necks."

"So are you saying that this is the work of a vampire?" clarified Kaname.

"Yes, and fortunately, these 'authorities' are people from the Association. So this information has not been publicized yet." replied Zero.

"I was thinking that he might back," shuddered Yuki.

"Maybe" was her brother's answer.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Sorry if there's too much dialogue. As always, reviews are appreciated. Please tell me how to make it better. I know it kinda sucks. o_0'

Please look forward to Chapters yet to be published. Thanks! O_O)


	6. Chapter 6: New Kid on the Block

Chapter 5: New Kid on the Block

"Wake up! Ai, it's time for school!" said Ren as he shook his sister. It was like pulling teeth. Aiko started to move and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon," muttered her brother impatiently as he pulled her out of bed and put her uniform on. Of course, Aiko still isn't awake by this time. Then Ren led her to the bathroom to wash her face. He drenched the cloth in cold water and put it on her face.

"Gyaaaa!!" Aiko screamed. That woke her up. "Nii-chan, you are so mean!"

Ren laughed. "Well, that was the only way to wake you up."

Pouting, Aiko stormed off to eat. Ren ran after her.

As Aiko entered the dining room with Ren following from behind, Yuki was setting the food on the table, and Zero was reading the newspaper.e dfHHe dreH Yuki saw them and said, "Good morning, guys."

Ren and Aiko said good morning in reply. Their father also said good morning to them.

"Listen, guys, I have something important to tell you." Yuki told her kids. "I won't be picking up you guys after school today. Your father and I have to go meet Kaname Oji-sama and Grandfather for business. So, Hanabusa Oji-san is picking you up. He told me he was going to tutor you, Ren."

"Yes," replied Ren. "I asked him to tutor me on physics the last time he came here."

Zero would have never thought the day would come when vampires baby-sitting his kids.

**~At Aiko's Preschool~**

When the bell rang, everyone sat on their assigned seats on the floor, facing the teacher.

The teacher came in with a boy following behind her. "Everyone, this is Kenichi Aoi. He will be staying with us from now on. Please welcome him."

Everyone said "Nice to meet you" in unison.

Kenichi bowed and said, "I'm Kenichi Aoi. Pleased to meet you." All the girls went "Gyaaa!" because of his cuteness.

"There seems to be an open space next to Aiko. Why don't you sit there, Aoi-kun." said the teacher. Kenichi nodded. As he went to sit down, Aiko blushed and only said hi. He just nodded.

"Now, today we're going to make origami," said the teacher in a peppy voice. "You're going to partner up with whoever sitting next to you."

Aiko and Kenichi looked at each other. "I guess we're partners. I'm Aiko Kiryuu. You can call me Ai."

Kenichi smiled. "You can call me Ken, then."

They both started making their origami. Aiko was making a crane, and Ken was making a balloon. He seemed to be struggling. "What's wrong?" asked Aiko.

"I can't get it right." said Ken furiously.

"Here" Aiko reached over and tucked in the folds.

"Thanks. You seem to know what you're doing." thanked Ken.

"Yeah. I do it with my mom at home." replied Aiko. "How about you come home with me today? I can help you practice."

"Ummm…ok." said Ken.

When the bell rang, Ken followed Aiko to the front gate to wait. Then a black Mercedes appeared in front of them. It was Hanabusa with Ren in the passenger seat. "Hi" said Ren."Hi, Ai-chan. Who's that?" asked Hanabusa.

"Oh, this is Kenichi Aoi. He just transferred here today. He's coming home with me because I'm going to teach him origami."

"Well then, hop on" exclaimed.

As soon as they slammed the doors, both Hanabusa and Ren felt an ominous presence nearby…  


* * *

Wonder what will happen next? Please keep reading. Please review.

Thanks 4 reading!!!! ^_0


End file.
